


Stronger Together

by ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Engaged, Living in America, Politics, Post election trauma, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush/pseuds/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko watch the election and let the news sink in.





	

Kuroko squeezed Kagami’s hand, feeling the dread settle into his stomach. There were a thousand questions swimming through his head— _What’ll happen to us now? Will we be okay? Can we afford to move back? Will we be safe?_ —but the tangible rage rolling off of Kagami in droves stopped him from speaking. He needed to remain calm for his fiancé’s sake.

But watching more states turn red, the number of electoral votes going up…every single one felt like a punch in the face. He could feel tears beginning to sting his eyes. They continued watching in silence, sitting side by side, grasping each other’s hands. They hadn’t even meant to watch the election, but Kuroko had turned on the TV and there it was, one of humanity’s most deplorable people, winning. They hadn’t moved since.

Kuroko could feel the engagement ring on his love’s finger—the metal warm from the heat of their entangled hands. The silver band matched his own. The bands that represented their love and devotion. Would they still be able to get married? Everyone already had their plane tickets and everything was ready and booked…

They hadn’t even considered the election when they planned everything. Neither of them had been necessarily worried about it. It never even crossed either of their minds that they had planned their wedding for a month after the presidential election.

As the results were officially called, Kuroko felt sick. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to throw up or pass out more. He was devastated. The last time he’d felt like this was way back when Seirin had lost to Touou in their first Inter High. Everything was empty. His stomach swam in a nervous storm, tears welling up in his eyes.

This was it.

“Babe?” Kagami asked, voice softer than Kuroko had ever heard it before. It sounded meek. Scared. Not like his usual boisterous self.

“Yes?” Kuroko responded, his own voice frail to match.

“What’re we gonna do?”

As much as he wanted to reassure Kagami, he couldn’t find it in himself. Swallowing down the bile that threatened to escape, he shook his head and said, “I don’t know.”

So suddenly it made Kuroko jump, Kagami stood up and growled, “Damn it! We can’t just sit here and do nothing! We have to—“ he waved his arms around, trying to think of something—anything. Running a hand through his hair, Kagami stomped around their modestly sized living room like a caged tiger.

Shakily, Kuroko stood and walked to where his fiancé had angrily paced. He didn’t know what to say, so he wrapped his arms around Kagami’s muscular torso and pressed himself tight against the man he loved. He wanted more than anything to say that everything would be alright—that nothing would change, that they’d get married in a month like they had planned and nobody would threaten their union.

Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko and kissed soft blue hair. “Shit. I love you. I’m not letting some fucking homophobic Hoosier take that away.”

Hearing the passion in Kagami’s voice, Kuroko nuzzled into the firm muscles of his fiancé’s chest and said, “I love you too. Always.”

They stood there clinging on to one another before a distant roar caught their attention. It took a little before Kuroko could discern what was being chanted.

As soon as he recognized the words, he smiled. Looking up at Kagami, determination replacing the forming tears in his eyes. “Shall we join?”

Kagami mirrored his expression, grinning, “Well, he sure as hell isn’t our president. Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to write something about this. I’ve been in a rut since the election—going between despair and pure anger. The news about an idiot stale cheeto becoming president was really hard to come to terms with. So what better way than to write out my feelings?
> 
> But right now, more than ever, we need to come together. I was privileged enough to have been born white and cisgender, but my friends have already been physically attacked for who they are. We have an obligation—as human beings—to stand up to the hate and do something about it. If you see an injustice being committed, please, I urge you to stand up and support the people who are being discriminated against. 
> 
> If you’re as devastated by this as a lot of Americans, please know that you are not alone. I’ll leave a link to my Tumblr so if you need someone, I’ll be there for you. (My Tumblr hasn’t been super active for a while, but for you guys, I will be checking it as often as I can). Know that you are valuable and you are loved and we truly are stronger together.   
> And please, if you have something negative to say about the election, this is not the place. Let’s keep the comments section positive. We need some positivity right now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> http://mooseytheraindeer.tumblr.com/


End file.
